


sweet rearrange of the day

by musicforswimming



Category: Eastwick
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fooling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet rearrange of the day

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THERE NOT MORE EASTWICK LADYSLASH. IDK, a gin-and-woe-over-the-lack-of-Eastwick-ladyslash-induced ficlet. Title from Katie Herzig's "I Want To Belong To You".

"Don't you have, I mean, the cute little -- "

Joanna keeps talking, or keeps making noises, anyway, but Joanna's kissing her, which keeps either of them from having to deal with any awkward questions. All Roxie knows is that it's cold, and Joanna ducked into the shop to say hi and as soon as she took her coat off it became _very_ obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. So now she's got Joanna shoved against the wall, got her hands splayed across her breasts under her sweater. Plus, then she's sucking on Joanna's lower lip, which leaves that cheap lip gloss flavor in her mouth, but then Joanna is kissing her back, and she tastes more like Mouth, plus a nice pumpkin pie-type latte thing, and that's just fine by Roxie.

"We have an understanding," Roxie says, though it's broken up by kisses against Joanna's temple, cheek, the soft dips made by the lines of her throat. "I mean, it was always in theory, before, but -- " But whatever, she doesn't finish it, just presses her mouth against Joanna's again. And now Joanna's got hands on her waist, is sliding them up her back, and oh, it's on.

"I'm in favor of testing theories." Joanna reaches for her glasses, but instead, Roxie grabs her hand and kisses that, too, presses her open mouth against the palm and grins when she feels Joanna shudder against her. So, because Roxie is nothing if not a woman who likes to test the limits, she moves her mouth, trails it over the Mount of Venus and then wraps her lips around Joanna's thumb.

"Oh my god -- " And that's enough of a cue for Roxie to step up the sucking -- she draws more than half of Joanna's thumb into her mouth, and bites down just below the knuckle besides. Joanna actually groans this time; it starts out as a squeak and turns into a groan and it's pretty much the cutest and hottest thing Roxie has ever heard. It's a little like bringing her A Game while giving head, except the thumb is a little less sensitive, which means she can _bite_.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the cold," Roxie says, when she stops giving head to Joanna's thumb long enough to kiss her again.

"I did," Joanna manages, which is more than Roxie expected of her, and is kind of really sexy besides. She's grinning against Roxie's mouth, and it's by far the hottest thing that's happened yet.

Still kissing Joanna, Roxie manages to back her way across the shop and lock the door, and then -- then, they're on the floor, and it is most definitely on.


End file.
